Fear and all his friends
by linaly1825
Summary: History after the chapter 3x10 happens to the relationship of Shay and Cosima , and the most important thing about Delphine .
1. Chapter 1

Well this is something I wrote on the insanity of the possible death of Delphine, I'm trying to repair the "death of Delphine" sorry for my spelling mistakes, all comments are welcome :) "  
Return to the House of Shay after dinner with my sisters, after that kiss that I guess was the last with Delphine, those lips so soft and sweet, this perfume that I, I do not know very well because I am here but wants a the Shay, I don't love her as to Delphine, but I feel like I need it and I want it.  
I play Gate 2 or 3 times no one answers, when I am about to leave, I hear someone crying can't locate very well from where comes out, I'm back looking for the sob road a bit down the aisle, I'm a little surprised, because I find with a completely destroyed Shay, with red eyes and apparently drunk because you smell alcohol , and carries with it a bottle of burbon as he likes that Sarah is not style of Shay (I think), she does not see because it is stuck between his legs, crying, I feel so bad because she was not at fault, I know Delphine was a little hard with her up to the point of threatening her with death, Shay lied me and does not deserve nothing of what is happening , don't want that she knows about clones club none of this does not deserve, I just want to protect it from all this craziness of all this but she wants to know it or I wanted this morning, she is a good person, I cannot leave it there sitting completely harmless, so I feel next to it and say "Shay these well?" his sob she stops for a moment looks up and sees me I only see with those amazing blue eyes, I try to decipher what they say, is a kind of pain and fear, but I'm not sure, "you 're". Me says,  
Will she know it? Will who say it is? Which is what you actually know?, me afraid of even ask, I will answer with another question "do you think I am? She says to me "I don't know" she pulls out a card from his pocket and taught me, a card of the DYAD, having in the lower part is my number 324B21 with a very neat letter in golden color and pretty familiar, is the letter of Delphine, is strange that Delphine has made a visit to Shay and more with what step I am responsible for this mess, give back to the card and see a number with the same letter is a cell phone number, I don't know who owns that number or because it is there and if Delphine gave it why? , I raise the head to meet the gaze of Shay is a little more intense because it is not you something deep only fear that I can't find, we were there looking at us for a few seconds, I don't know what to do, if Shay knows what I am she might be on my side and possibly help me am in trance, watching it all drunken and confused This is what I do when people want to know more about me, we return to reality the sound of my phone, she moves away and I get up I sack my phone of my red coat Pocket I see the screen of the phone that says Sarah, I slip my finger by the cell phone and I put it in my ear, the voice of Sarah doesn't sound very safe This confuses me because she is not well, I have a bad feeling, she tells me "Cosima, Hello, I think you should come here, to the general hospital in Toronto, I know that this is not very good, but Delphine is here, with a bullet in the abdomen bed 324 wound you waited" and ends the call, not let me tell you absolutely nothing , I am seeing me the screen of the device that is now in black looking for a feeling, but I only find a very intense vacuum ja! that irony the quarter that gave is as the number of my patent (324), I feel like tears fall from my cheek and I don't know why, I just want to be with Delphine, but that you can ever?, I still remember that day when he told me that he could not be with me, she simply could not with all this, at that time did not understand because it did He did so because she loves me and trying to keep his promise, but that cost, I with my hatred and she with her blind love, Shay which is now beside my says "estas bien" see that it wobbles a little because the alcohol is acting on it, I don't know if say you the Delphine but I do not think that it is a good idea so I say "if I am well I just have to go, sorry"when I'm away hoping that this Delphine with life, the voice of Shay stops me"Cosima"I don't know if I go or return but when I'm back I find Shay face only a few inches from me, I feel that I can hardly breathe I just want to go with Delphine, approaches more and more to me to the point that our lips are touching , but it doesn't, instead hugs me and Whispers in my ear 'go for it, don't worry for me, everything will be fine' as you know what step find me strange but comforting words of Shay, she supports me, with what you know and no, she is here with me, but I have to go, I took off her and rozo my lips against the it just for a second and I'm almost running with soul in a thread, not can I miss Delphine, not now.  
I do not know if I'm going to continue, your comments are welcome, are saying I'm this fic or finish it? Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for not updating properly, I'm new to this and do not really know how, sorry again**

 **Thank you, I hope you like it as you continue the story, I promise that the next will be more Shay.**

 ****Do I wake up very dazed, smells of antiseptic and the walls are very white, is this heaven?, seems strange to think that because I am not Catholic, I am a scientist, a doctor, or I think, now that I think about it not be who I am, wonder how get here?, that step, do not remember anything, not even my name, which is this?, I get nervous because I can't move my legs I don't even feel them, my hip up I move, but my legs can not move them, begin to remove the cold and heavy linens, when I remove them completely I discover that there is a band in the lower part of my abdomen covering me, I think I have a wound under these bandages, I want to know is what happened to me what kind of dream is this? I want to wake up, but I can't be this reality?, scared me so much that I start to scream and to move my arms out of control, as it is this possible, I don't know what happens, when I am about to lose his head trying to take off the bandages of the abdomen, I feel a very strong pain coming from the wound, come dressed in white people running towards me cause me a sense of insecurity and confusion, I don't know what to do, stronger cry, but nothing serves, because they are stopping me and injecting what I guess it is a sedative.

Cosima  
I am beside the bed of Delphine taking his hand once they warned me that she had awakened the night before, how I was not with her at that time?, it had to sedate because it was not controlled, doctors saved her from almost certain death, the bullet pierced one of the 12 vertebrae thoracic, these vertebrae sent signals to the cerebellum this blocking their ability to move legs leaving it temporarily paraplegic, is a terrible mess, and this gets worse because when you arrive at the hospital that day when I was with Shay, Delphine had awakened, looking for me, but I wasn't there.

I wasn't there so that she could see me, you had luck because just 20 minutes after the "accident" an officer who was giving his rounds he found it as it is possible that no one has seen her until 20 minutes after this?, I am almost sure that it was a plan created by Topside or Neulotion, was somewhat provoked to instill fear or perhaps as a threat, no one is safe, has already spent a week since this, Sarah has found nothing, she and Ferdinand have been looking for something, but everything has been only tracks or assumptions.

The Mrs. S is also helping it was that helped Delphine when he was shot, she informed an officer that Delphine was pulled in the parking lot, immediately thereafter the Mrs. S called to his colleagues at the general hospital to not inform the police about what had happened, because clearly the DYAD was going to be present She has been responsible for that Delphine has a new identity, is now recognized as Isabella Allard and not as Delphine Cormier was in a coma, a day after Mrs. S was commissioned to be transferred to London and I also went with her was very friendly Mrs. S I don't know how he did it but it did , on the other hand the DYAD thinks that Delphine is dead and that Cosima disappeared, we don't know what happens in Topside or that will happen with the Neolucionist, but the point is that Delphine and I are together, they found a trace in Frankfurt where possibly this Rachel, our lost sister Krystal, the bag Sarah of the DYAD with help from the friends of Lady S She already knows everything, Sarah decided to tell him all that she is our new sister, she took it quite well, even has been helping Alison Bubbles along with Helena store.

Kendall has been giving us information on how it is doctor Duncan did everything so that Sarah and Mrs. S were together, as she was the donor of the gene of LEDA and Beaver it is not bad and are increasingly closer finding a cure for our disease, I have been telling you all this to Delphine while he was in a coma, I now know that soon you woke up, to see those hazel eyes that I love, talk to her, to feel again that so sweet perfume, not that ugly smell of antiseptic, she hates that arom, seeing that shy smile, I want my Delphine already almost time to wake up because the sedative injected is ending its effect is I do not know what happened when he finds out about what happened to his legs, but I'll help her with everything I can I don't want to wake up so maybe I do not want in your room or even again in your life, I want but I have to try it, I know that she loves me and I also love her then that could happen? I know that I have a the Shay but at this time I don't think about it, I think of Delphine both feel the same, I'm contemplating your figure so quiet and relaxed, as it is that she can be so beautiful even when she is asleep? And it does just a few week received a bullet in his abdomen, she begins to move a little as if to wake, ever moves more until you open your eyes and I contemplated, I try to decipher his eyes trying to find some emotion, but I see nothing but fear and confusion I don't like that look so treatment that she soften your look by touching his hand again, but she quickly withdrawn I don't know because it acts so I react and say "Hello, of the how are you?, I know that I do not expect to see here but I wanted to come, you know what happened?" She continues seeing me but I don't know what his eyes start to get nervous when she answers me with fear "who are you?, that happened to me?, is that I can't move my legs?, who am I?"  
And so I know that things will never be the same between the girl's stare and I.

 **Thank you for all your comments are much appreciated. I know it is a little cliche but I like how will work later. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys you are so awesome, thank you for continue reading, I know that my writing is crap, but still thank you for sending your comments, motivate me to continue, thank you I hope you like it.** **  
**-  
I see very confused little girl eyes framed perfectly, with a shy smile and subtraction, it is familiar to me but I cannot locate who is, I like his presence, she pleases me but I don't know what is, I find it quiet to be close to her, but also very confused, I need to know what is wrong, it tells me "quiet doesn't pass anything all is well, waiting leaves to call someone so that you can tell us what is happening "she smiles with melancholy eyes reflect sadness even fear but what most see is concern, it's reassuring to me that look."

He gets up and pushes a button near the bed, because to not move my legs? Because I remember nothing of what step?, where I am?, step want answers but I just don't find them, I start to get nervous, the girl who is now touching my hand tells me "quiet everything is fine won't happen nothing wrong, only have to wait for a moment so that doctors can tell us what is happening" his hand reassure me an electrifying touch feels , with a connection which is very pure.  
Are doctors and one of them tells me "good morning Miss Allard?" Like this today 26 June in the beautiful city of London, I am Dr. Richard and these are my colleagues, Tiffany and Douglas " the designates two people accompanying him to" have told me that yesterday she woke up very dazed" the doctor is odious" remember when my wife happened the same got crazy when I met another woman "colleagues begin to laugh and is also so strange" , "but you are well and I hope that you want to have breakfast with me?, clear that expect" touch my hand, but I immediately remove the "good reflexes", I start to bother me see the girl with dreadlocks in their eyes there is jealousy, fun and his smile stretches a little more as the doctor speaks, that expression amuses me, will be jealous of this?.

Reality the doctor treats me as if I had some kind of delay me annoying I say "not remember nothing doctor not is who I am or because I'm here, not your life, I am interested in just want to know what is what happened and because I cannot move my legs?" And please could you tell me who is the charming girl who accompanies us " I point out to the girl with dreadlocks and see it askance, she has a sad reaction do not know because I am concerned not knowing anything about anyone, not even myself, the doctor sees me very strange" Miss at this time we would like to make a review " " ok" I will answer.  
They surround me and pull out lamps begin to see my eyes moving the lamp to one side and the other, the doctor with expression mad, as it is called... Tiffany, already remember it raises my robe of white thin cloth that I cover, I'm a little embarrassed because all are watching me and I don't think that's correct, touches bandages that cover the abdomen to me and check them, "it seems there is no infection all this cleaned up" I see again the small girl and feel tranquil in its expression Another lumberjack beard doctor touch my legs and my feet, but I can't feel anything "because I cannot feel that? would, as it is possible that you cannot move my legs?, even feel what it does" "okay" he says to me to which I reply "not okay, none of this is good" tried to sound angry , but I can't, I feel sad.

"Explain to me what's happening, that I has step, I want to answer at this time" others are still and move away a little, just enough to not feel suffocated, I see them all and I feel bad I do not know what happens and I scared, "okay this is what happened, you had an accident and take you to the hospital so doctors could make their work" you are fallen from the stairs and hit you head, you crashed with a loose bar that was there and buried it you " says the girl small dreadlocked words I come hit I don't know if I'm able to process them, seems to lie at least have answers I want to know more, but I'm afraid of what I can say , "so I can give more answers to your questions if we told doctors because the Miss can't remember anything from the accident" the voice of the girl sounds so sweet and firm which scares me "If clear we have made the check and it seems the wound that has in the abdomen to heal in a few days, when sane can start to feel sensations in the legs and feet you will need rehabilitation for one or two weeks so you can get back to have total control over his legs, that is the least, and heal your wound.  
What really worries me is his memory, the MRI did not reveal any brain damage, all modes will take it in a few moments to ask another, "Have had headache?" "No doctor, no type"  
I feel stunned, but I don't feel pain, I just want to know what happened, I let me alone with the girl in glasses and dreadlocks

"Doc. You think that you can leave us alone, as they prepare for the resonance, please, I just want to talk a moment with the girl.

"I try to sound more convincing that I can but I do not know if you succeed, to push more things I touch the arm of the doctor" and perhaps we could have breakfast a little later "the see me for a second and seat "we'll be back in 5 minutes" gives me a smile and they will together with his colleagues, not had noticed to how many machines they I am connected , I have a few small tubes in my nose and my left arm I have two syringes connected that suck a creamy substance, and there are a lot of medical equipment which not is that serves, I turn to the little girl who starts walking toward me with shyness and when it is close enough as to kiss us, changes of address and whispers to my ear "cheeky". His voice, like the one of an angel is so irresistible, I actually want to meet this girl so haunting and sexy, a bit of me moves away and sits in a Chair that is close to my bed, I don't know what to do so I say the first thing that occurs to me "enchanté" I say it in a different language I think is French but I do not know because I am speaking French now , I try to remember a little language but nothing more, I think that was a word of my subconscious.

I'm looking at the girl seated in front of me with nervousness, she smiles sadly and answers  
"Cosima" wow that strange name, but I like, find me it very familiar.

-  
Cosima.  
Now I know that I have to start again with the girl that I love, I'm seeing Delphine, seems misplaced think that forgotten his name, I am surprised that you have not forgotten the French, but what surprises me most is that we are just where things started, just with the first enchanté. -

 **It is whether I made a little longer but really wanted to reach this part, I know I said that this chapter would be more Shay, but not is how to incorporate it back to the story already is occur me something, your comments are welcome.** **Thank you.**


End file.
